


The Laying of Hands

by jackjack520



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Smut, post s1e4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackjack520/pseuds/jackjack520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe knows there's pain behind Lucifer's suave grin - pain and fear. And she feels an instinctual need to soothe his suffering. His tricks don't work on her, but her nature is to help the suffering, and that's what she's going to do. Eventual smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-season 1 episode 4.

Chloe could feel tremors lapping over her body as she put the car in park. They came in waves, toe to head, and she had to rest her forehead on the steering wheel as she hissed in a breath. She was terrified – she knew she was – but the cause of her terror was unexpected. She looked up at the night club and tried to steady her breath. She had told him she wasn’t afraid of him, and it had been the truth. He was a mystery, and her mind vacillated between the obvious truth of his delusions, and something else. Something not of this world. Something she was starting to consider might just be real. Maybe Lucifer was crazy… and maybe not.  
She wasn’t afraid of Lucifer. She was afraid of the vastness of the universe and what she may not know about it. And she was afraid of the tug behind her belly button when her skin brushed his, a tightness in her lower abdomen that had grown steadily with time. She had been afraid when she shot him, and now her need to brush her fingers over the wound and press a kiss to his bloodied thigh had dragged her across town in the middle of the night. Lucifer had terror in his eyes when her hands pressed against his scarred back – she wanted to know who had hurt him. She wanted to lay hands on his scars and heal him.  
Chloe closed the car door behind her and walked on unsteady legs toward the door of Lux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wants to apologize for shooting Lucifer. But not in the way he was hoping. Things get out of hand anyway.

Chloe had dropped Lucifer off hours before, had walked him into the nightclub, exchanged her barbed comments with his flirtatious banter, and had said goodnight. She couldn’t bring herself to apologize again. But the need to make amends was still burrowing through her, had made her toss under the blankets of her bed, wide awake, until she had thrown them aside with a frustrated grunt and jumped from the bed to hastily dress and rush to her car.  
And yet here she stood, outside the door of Lux, suspended in time as she willed herself to open the door and walk in. It was so late now that the patrons had left and the nightclub was closed. She shook her head, as if she could jar loose the thoughts that had made her pause. Chloe silently scolded herself for suddenly feeling intimidated by Lucifer, or at least by his vulnerability. Charming, overconfident Lucifer was someone she could stare down without a thought; injured and hurting Lucifer took away all her bravado. She pushed open the door and walked forward.  
Lucifer was lying prone on his bed, scotch on the rocks in his hand, while he stared up at the ceiling. He studied his bloodied leg in the mirror above him while swirling the drink in his hand. Chloe watched from the open bedroom door, having wandered through the nightclub to find it abandoned. She hesitated to bring attention to herself, suddenly feeling foolish for showing up like this just to apologize again. Lucifer’s face was brooding. He was so deep in thought that it was several moments before he caught Chloe’s reflection in the corner of the enormous mirror suspended above him. She saw him start just the tiniest bit before composing his face into his usual suave expression.  
“Why Chloe, changed your mind, did you? I knew you would eventually come around, but I must say, I didn’t expect it to be tonight.”  
Chloe rolled her eyes almost imperceptibly before answering, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” Her voice came out smaller than she expected.   
“Ah, sex as way of apology, that’s always a good one.” He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I hope you don’t mind being on top, I imagine my bending this leg too much might muck up the healing process.”  
“No, I… I’m just – I’m not here for…. I’m just here to say I’m sorry, dammit. Stop trying to have sex with me.” Lucifer laughed as she became flustered, scrunching up her face as she stumbled over her reasoning for showing up in his bedroom. But she also blushed the tiniest bit. “Could I take a look at your leg? You’ll need to change the bandage.”  
Lucifer gestured to his leg, indicating she was free to check the wound. She walked forward and kneeled in front of him, staring determinedly at his thigh and refusing to think of how close her face now was to certain areas of his anatomy. His boxer briefs partially covered the thick bandage taped to his skin. She reached forward with both hands and gingerly pushed the fabric farther up his thigh.  
“Where’s Maze?” she asked. The silence was bringing too much attention to the intimacy of their current position. She needed a distraction.  
“Maze is throwing something of a tantrum at the moment. She wants me to go back to hell before this whole ‘injured and bleeding’ thing gets out of hand.”  
Chloe nodded. She gently peeled back the bandage to reveal the jagged edges of the bullet would, held together by thick black stitches. She hissed in a breath when she heard a tiny gasp of pain from Lucifer. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.  
“I did tell you to shoot me,” he replied. She looked up at him. His eyes were dark and brooding, lids heavy, as he looked down at her. Chloe looked back down quickly, ghosting her fingers over the wound, as if she could heal it with her touch.  
“I’ll clean it for you, then we’ll wrap it back up.” She stood and walked into his bathroom to look for first aid supplies.  
“There’s a kit under the sink,” Lucifer called from the bedroom. She rummaged through the cabinet, choosing not to see the myriad “personal” items Lucifer also kept under the sink, until finding a white box with a red cross. She grabbed it and returned to the bedroom, this time sitting beside him on the bed as she pulled a bottle of alcohol from the box.  
“This may sting a bit,” she warned him as she gently swiped an alcohol-soak cotton ball over the affected area.   
“Holy SHIT,” he shouted, jumping back from her. “Why in my father’s name would you DO that?” He stared at her like she had just shot him again.  
“Oh come on, you big baby, it’s not that bad.”  
“My leg is on fire!” he pouted.  
“Okay, okay, calm down.” Chloe said soothingly as she gently took hold of his thigh and leaned forward to blow a cool breath across it. He froze as her breath met his skin, then relaxed as the burning sensation faded. Chloe stopped, face inches from his flesh, and they both held their breath for a moment. And then she leaned forward and placed the softest kiss right above the torn skin, lingering for just a split second. She looked up at him. “All better?” she asked, her voice suddenly soft and low.  
He stared at her in shock. His mouth opened to answer but no words came out. Then Chloe glanced down. “Oh what the HELL, Lucifer.” She jumped back as if she had been burned as she saw that his underwear was now noticeably tented.  
“Well it’s not MY fault, you were blowing on sensitive areas!” he rebutted. Chloe stood and faced away from him.   
“Just make it go away!” she said.  
“I can’t just ‘make it go away’” he said. “I’d have to, y’know, help it along.”  
“You will NOT ‘help it along’.” She said in exasperation. “You’re just going to sit there and do nothing until it goes away so I can bandage your leg.”  
“Fine,” he snapped. Thirty seconds of silence followed, with Chloe impatiently staring at the wall.  
“Is it gone?” she asked.  
“No.”  
“How about now?”  
“No, but the nagging is definitely helping.”  
Chloe rolled her eyes. After a while, Lucifer announced, “You can now safely turn around, Chloe. Of course, you could have turned around quite a while ago and had something more interesting to look at, but you seemed bent on denying yourself that pleasure.”  
She turned warily and eyed him. Nothing was… bulging anymore, so with a sigh she returned to her previous job of repairing the wound she was responsible for. She placed a square of gauze over the stitches and taped it to his skin, then carefully tugged the fabric of his boxers down over the bandage. She gently patted his thigh as she stood.  
“Well, I guess that’s it then,” she said, looking down at him.  
“I guess so,” he responded. And yet Chloe lingered, arms folded in on herself, looking at him. Finally, she turned to go. Lucifer laid back down on the bed, picking up his drink and preparing to return to his thoughts. Chloe stopped in the doorway and paused before turning back around.  
“Are you really okay?” She looked at him almost shyly, body facing away from him, head turned to the side.   
He stared at her. She saw something flash in his eyes – something vulnerable and afraid – before he answered quietly, “I’m not really sure at the moment.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has revealed a vulnerability, and Chloe can't resist him when he's not being his usual overconfident self.

Chloe stood blinking at Lucifer for a moment before turning back into the room and taking a step forward. Her arms folded in across her chest as she searched his face, trying to interpret his confession. He stared back for a moment before looking away. He sat on the bed with his elbows on his knees and stared at the liquor in his glass. Chloe sighed and walked to him. She perched on the mattress a couple of feet from Lucifer.  
“What is it that’s scaring you?” she asked, her voice almost a whisper.  
Lucifer laughed sharply. “Nothing scares me,” he replied. He didn’t even look like he believed it. The look in his eyes told her he didn’t expect her to believe it either.   
Chloe reached out a hand and rested it tentatively on his bare shoulder. He flinched under her touch, but she didn’t pull away. After a moment, the hand started to move. She ghosted her fingers down his back, barely touching him, until her palm hovered over one of the massive scars over his shoulder blades. Lucifer’s breathing quickened just the slightest bit as he stared determinedly at his hands.  
“This scares you,” she whispered, then softly pressed her hand against the scar. Lucifer sprang up and threw the glass in his hand against the wall. Chloe jumped at the sudden shattering and stared wide eyed at him. He continued to face away from her, but bowed his head as if he was sorry.  
“I asked you not to do that.”  
Chloe stood and walked to him. “I know. I’m sorry that you were hurt. But you don’t need to hide it from me. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
He laughed again. “You couldn’t hurt me.” Another lie.  
Chloe took a breath and placed a determined hand back on his shoulder, nudging him to turn and face her. She stared up at him, eyes wide and honest.  
“I am not going to hurt you,” she said again. Lucifer swallowed and broke eye contact. She took his jaw gently in her hand and turned his face back toward hers. “I will not hurt you.”  
She stared him down as he swallowed again and finally nodded.  
Chloe led him back to the bed. He sat down and leaned forward, holding his head in his hands. Chloe sat next to him, body turned toward his. She tentatively wrapped one arm around the front of his body as she placed her other hand back on his shoulder. Her hand travelled back down and stopped just above the scar.   
“It’s okay,” she whispered, lips barely an inch from his ear. She moved her hand over the scar and rested her fingers lightly on it. Lucifer pressed his hands into his face, as if he couldn’t look at her. “It’s okay.”  
They stayed there for an eternity, warm hands pressed to his body, as he sucked in ragged breaths. Chloe leaned into him, holding him to her, willing his breathing to even out and his body to calm. Finally, she felt him begin to relax. She gently nudged his head up, bringing his face back toward hers. Their eyes met for a moment and she smiled.  
Chloe didn’t want to let go. Electricity was shooting up her body as she held him close, and a tingle was settling in deep in her core. This was the moment where she had to decide how far to take this. She had stripped away all his bravado and laid bare his vulnerability; now she wanted to reach into him and lay a kiss on every hurt he had ever suffered. She didn’t want to give in to his pubescent flirting, but her need to hold him close and comfort him overrode her need to beat him at this game.  
Slowly, Chloe brought her lips down to his shoulder, pressing a chaste kiss against his skin. Lucifer sighed, placing a tentative hand on her thigh, as he closed his eyes and felt her lips on him. She crawled behind him and placed a kiss on the back of his neck. Her lips began to work down his spine, placing soft kisses on each vertebrae. She stopped at his shoulder blades, wrapping arms around his body, and kissed one of his scars. He sucked in a breath and let it out with a whoosh. She held him tighter and placed another kiss on the scar as he hung his head.  
Lucifer turned and scooted back on the bed, pulling Chloe along in his arms until his back was against the wall. Chloe climbed into his lap and they wrapped their arms around each other, Chloe gently kissing his collar bone as they held each other close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to get out of hand. Both Lucifer and Chloe have a hard time giving up control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what comes next. Look away kiddies!

Chloe pressed her forehead against Lucifer’s chest. She wanted to reach up and press her lips to his, but the intimacy of the act made her pause. She inched her lips up his neck and nipped at his jawline, eyes downcast. Lucifer’s hands rose up to cradle her head, and he gently puller her face up to his until their eyes met. He placed a tiny kiss on her nose, as if she was something precious, then brought his lips to hers.   
Chloe sighed into his mouth as they kissed, his lips soft and warm. She parted her mouth and let her tongue run along his lips until they opened and invited her in. Her hands wove into his hair and she scraped his scalp with her nails. Her body pressed more deeply into his, and she shifted forward in his lap to feel him growing between her legs. She chuckled into his mouth as she rolled her hips over his crotch.  
“You really can’t help yourself, can you,” she said.  
“Again, all your fault,” he replied.  
Lucifer’s hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and slid upwards. Chloe raised her arms above her head and let the fabric slip off her body before bringing her lips back to his. Lucifer slid down the wall until he was flat on the bed, Chloe splayed across his body. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, pressing her into the mattress and making her gasp in surprise. He pressed one more kiss against her lips before moving to her jawline and down her neck. As his teeth scraped over her collar bone, he reached behind her and unhooked the clasp of her bra before pushing the material upward to free her breasts. Immediately, his mouth closed around one nipple as he rolled the other between his fingers. She gasped again, hands pressing his head down into her chest as her legs reached up to wrap around his waist.  
Lucifer’s hands fumbled for the clasp on Chloe’s jeans as he continued sucking at her breasts. His tongue flicked out to swipe across her nipples. She moaned as he finally unbuttoned her pants and pulled his mouth away from her chest to slide her jeans down her body. She lay under him, panting, eyes heavy, as he looked down at her with fire in his eyes.   
Suddenly, Chloe locked her legs around him and swung her body to the side, bringing him down on the bed with an “oomph!” He stared up at her in surprise as she grinned down at him, once again straddling his lap. There was no way she was letting him run the show. She rolled her hips against him, earning a low moan as he reached up to cup her breasts. She slid down his body and pulled at the waistband of his boxers. She inched them down slowly until his cock sprang up. She slid the underwear off his body, then crawled up his legs, pausing at his injured thigh to press a kiss to the bandage.  
When Chloe reached his cock, she licked at the tip, watching Lucifer’s face. His breathing was suddenly ragged, and his cock twitched as she lapped at it. Her tongue ran along the base of it, from its tip to his balls, then back, finally taking it in her mouth as her eyes locked with his. She cupped his balls with one hand as his cock met the back of her throat. Chloe pulled back slowly, letting her tongue slide along his entire length, before pulling him back in. Lucifer released a guttural moan and threw his head back, hands braced against the bed. She continued her slow rhythm as his hips thrust up to meet her. She grabbed his hips and held him against the bed.  
Lucifer swiftly reached down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her upright. He flipper her back down on the mattress before climbing on top of her, mouth crashing against hers as she laughed. He kissed down her body until meeting the hem of her underwear. His hands pushed her legs apart, knees bent, as he breathed hot air on her thighs. His mouth can down suddenly around her center, and her breath hitched as he sucked hard through her panties. He scraped his teeth against the fabric, damp with her juices, causing shocks of electricity to roll up her body. Her back arched as she moaned, the bedsheets crumpled in her hands. His hands grabbed at the hem of her underwear and he pulled them quickly down her legs. In an instant, his mouth came down to meet her clit, and she cried out in pleasure. He pulled the nub between his teeth, rolling it gently under his tongue, as she bucked her hips against his face. His tongue pushed against her folds, running up and down her opening before he shot his tongue forward and entered her, feeling her warm fluids run down around his mouth.  
“Lucifer,” Chloe gasped. She felt him chuckle against her before he pulled back, sitting upright and grinning at her.   
“Well don’t STOP,” she almost shouted, then she threw herself forward into a sitting position, pushing Lucifer back until they were both sitting, with Chloe balanced on his thighs. She placed a hand behind his neck and pulled herself up, using her other hand to place the tip of his cock at his entrance. Then she met his eyes, and at an excruciatingly slow pace, began lowering herself onto him. She stared into his eyes as she slid down his cock until he impaled her complete. She rolled her hips, barely moving, as her muscles relaxed and contracted around the intrusion, becoming used to its presence. Then she began to lift herself up, sliding up his length until only the tip of his cock was inside her, then sliding back down at the same slow pace. Their ragged breaths flowed in and out together as she stared him down.  
Lucifer could only take so much. With a growl, he threw her backward onto the bed, his cock still clasped tight within her as he landed on top of her. He pulled her legs up, rolling her hips up toward him, and began to thrust. His hips moved at a frenzied pace. Chloe could feel his cock scraping against every millimeter of her opening, rubbing against the patch of sensitive flesh just inside. She cried out with every thrust, almost blinded by the sensation. She reached a hand down to rub her clit, but he pinned her wrists to the mattress.  
Chloe’s first instinct was to pull her hands from his grasp, but she forced herself to relax into his grip. His face was suspended just inches over hers, eyes shut tight; she reached up and pressed her lips against his. Lucifer was caught off guard, his surprise forcing him to slow his pace. She drew out the kiss, refusing to break it, their tongues working in and out of each other’s mouths. Lucifer’s hips came to a slow roll, sliding in and out of her at a languid pace, and she felt his body relax. Her hands travelled to his shoulder blades. She pressed her palms against the scars and pulled her mouth from his just enough to whisper, “It’s okay.”  
Lucifer’s eyes flew open. He stared at her, forehead to forehead, as he continued to work inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him and gently pushed him upwards. He allowed her to roll them over. Chloe leaned forward, pressing her body against his chest, as she thrust her hips against his. He brought a hand between them and pressed two fingers against her clit. Chloe let out a guttural sound as she threw her head back, her clit rubbing against his fingers as she bucked her hips. Then she brought her head down next to his and pressed her lips to his ear.  
“Come for me,” she whispered. And then her muscles contracted, seizing around his cock as she cried out. “Lucifer!” she almost screamed, and at the sound of his name, his cock pulsed, and he grunted as semen pumped into her body. She continued to contract around his shrinking cock, his hand rubbing at her clit as she came down from the high. She collapsed over him, both sucking in desperate breaths as they recovered.


End file.
